Vampire Class
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Jika warna merah adalah warna yang membawa tangis, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Nafsumulah yang mengakhiri semua... Dan inilah akhir dari sebuah kehidupan baru itu... Diriku dan dirimu... R&R please? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fic Vampire Class yang terinspirasi dari Manga Vampire Knight karya Hino Matsuri dan mengambil karakter dari Naruto.

Bring Me To Life by Evanesense

* * *

**Vampire Class**

Rate : T

Prolog

* * *

"My spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home."

"Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me."

"Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."

"Only you are the life among the dead."

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."

"Without a thought without a voice without a soul. Don't let me die here."

"Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone."

"Save me from the nothing I've become."

* * *

"Kenapa kesepian merupakan bagian hidup dalam diri manusia?"

"Manusia dan vampire pasti akan hidup damai berdampingan, itulah impian kita."

"Para Pureblood yang memulai samua ini…"

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?"

"Pergilah dari hadapanku…"

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian pada Sakura?

"Aku menyayangimu…"

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku untuk yang kedua kalinya… Naruto-kun."

"Bunuhlah aku jika kelak aku menjadi level jounin vampire …"

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu… aku memang seorang human vampire."

"Aku akan menolongmu Sasuke-kun… akan ku berikan darahku untukmu…"

* * *

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah swasta yang memiliki dua kelas, yaitu Dark Class dan Light Class. Murid Light Class biasa saja. Dark Class adalah kelas yang istimewa, karena berisikan orang-orang terpilih yang merupakan vampire. Keserasian kehidupan antara manusia dan vampire? Mungkinkah? Mengingat selama ini manusia dan vampire adalah makhluk yang memburu dan diburu…

Inilah permulaan dari serajut kisah yang mengharapkan keserasian akan sebuah kehidupan. Kehidupan yang selalu di penuhi akan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Rasa kehilangan akan terus berjalan berdampingan dengan kita. Rasa panas dari api kecemburuan juga akan membuat kita mesara berada di neraka. Rasa kasih sayang yang akan memberikan pengharapan akan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Kisah ini adalah kisah perjuangan Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengendalikan nafsu akan darah. Kedua orang tua Sasuke yang merupakan vampire hunter terbunuh oleh pureblood, yaitu vampire yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi diantara para vampire. Ia tergigit oleh vampire itu dan ia pun berunah menjadi human vampire. Walau suatu hari ada seorang gadis yang rela memberikan darahnya untuk Sasuke, namun ia tak ingin melakukannya. Persaingan cinta dengan vampire pureblood, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. akankah Sasuke memenangkanya?

* * *

Apa-apaan ini? Gaya prolog yang tidak jelas…hehe

Terimakasih….


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya maaf jika tak seperti yang di harapkan. Walau mengadaptasi dari manga Vampire Knight, tidaklah sama. Ceritanya melenceng jauh. Yang penting Unleash my imagination!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Vampire Class**

**Rate : T+**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Waktu relah menunjukan pukul 7.00, Suasana pagi diselimuti salju yang cukup untuk membuat seorang pemuda malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik ke arah pintu, berharap seseorang yang ia tidak harapkan tidak membangunkannya.

Pagi yang dingin tak selamanya membuat orang malas melakukan segalanya. Kakashi Hatake sedang membaca Koran paginya di temani dengan secangkir kopi di ruangan tengah, tak jauh dari Kakashi tampak seorang gadis sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke belum bangun?"

"Mungkin…"

"Kalau begitu cepat bangunkan dia!" pinta Kakashi.

"Baik ayah," jawab Sakura.

Sakura mencuci tangannya, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang di gelutinya kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga. Satu per satu anak tangga terlewati, kini ia di hadapkan oleh sebuah koridor kecil. Terdapat 2 pintu di sana, yaitu pintu kamar Sasuke dan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang letaknya di ujung koridor. Sakura mengetuk kamar Sasuke, tapi tiada jawaban. Sakura pun memutuskan masuk, ia memutar knop pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke masih terbungkus selimutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat bangun!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah bangun jika tidak ingin terlambat sekolah dan lenyapnya sandwich tomatmu!"

"Iya, aku bangun. Cepat sekarang keluar!"

"Jika aku keluar apa kau akan membereskan tempat tidurmu?"

"Cih, apa kau mau lihat aku ganti pakaian?"

"Kau bisa ganti di kamar mandi,"

"Tapi ini ka—sudahlah… aku mau mandi!" ketus Sasuke. Sakura hanya termenum sejenak kemudian ia membereskan kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, jika sudah selesai cepatlah turun. Ayah menunggu kita," kata Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan seragam sekolah ala SMA Konoha kelas Light Class, Ya, kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dengan dasi warna merah. Hanya satu kata yang teruntas dari benak Sakura saat melihat Sasuke "Keren".

"Cepatlah, aku tak ingin terlambat berangkat ke sekolah," kata Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ruang makan dimana Kakashi berada.

"Ok, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat," kata Kakashi. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya," lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk, pertanda mereka mengerti. Kemudian setelah Kakashi berlalu mereka melakukan ritual sarapannya.

* * *

Semilir angin meraih dan menerbangkan rambut pink Sakura, ia berjalan perlahan di koridor sesekali ia menahan angin yang hendak menerbangkan rok hitamnya yang bisa di bilang rok mini.

"Sakura…" terdengar suara yang ridak asing bagi Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura berguman.

"Apa yang kau lakukann di asrama Dark Class?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya memeriksa apakah siswi Light Class menyelinap masuk kesini, itu kan berbahaya," kata Sakura.

"Ya, sangatlah berbahaya jika seorang gadis kemari sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menemani," kata Naruto. Ia mendekati Sakura yang secara otomatis memojokkan gadis itu ke tembok. Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sakura, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura secara perlahan. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Tidak, Sakura tidak sendiri," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Kau juga kesini… teme?" kata Naruto yang belum beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi, wajahnya masih SANGATLAH dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

"Bagaiamana jika kau melepaskan Sakura sekarang?" umpat cuek Sasuke yang lumayan keras.

"Apa urusanmu," tanya Naruto.

"Ingat statusmu…" jawab ketus Sasuke.

"Hm?Bagaimana kalau tidak…" Naruto menyindir Sasuke.

BUAKK

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan!" kata Sasuke sendari menghadiahkan bogem mentah di wajah Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu dengan Sakura? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Lalu kau juga hanya di rawat oleh Kakashi," kata Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sedikit berlari sehingga Sakura kerepotan menyamai langkah Sasuke. Mereka keluar dari asrama Dark Class.

"Hari yang indah," guman Naruto. Kemudian ia merapikan seragamnya yang khas Dark Class, sama seperti yang di kenakan Sasuke dan Sakura, hanya saja seragam Naruto berwarna putih.

* * *

Di hari yang sama dimana tragedi pemukulan, tepatnya di koridor Light Class. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkeliling seperti biasa, mereka adalah guardian, yaitu orang-orang yang mengawasi Dark Class dan Light Class. Karena keberadaan akan siswa Dark Class yang merupakan para vampire adalah rahasia.

"Kenapa dari tadi diam saja…?" Sakura memulai memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berbuat ceroboh dan jangan banyak bicara!" seru Sasuke. Sakura tersentak, ia pun terdiam.

DRT…DRTT…DRTTT… Handphone Sakura bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Hai Sakura, kau dimana?"

"Sekarang sedang tugas, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hm… kau setelah ini ada waktu?"

"Tidak,"

"Ku tunggu di perbatasan asrama ya?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan lupa,"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn,"

"Kurasa tugas hari ini telah selesai, aku permisi!"

"Hn." Sasuke yang berguman.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sedikit cepat, ia takut jika Naruto menunggu lama, walau bagaimana pun bagi Sakura yang tak mempunyai ingatan kan masa kecil Naruto merupakan sang pahlawan. Naruto menolong Sakura saat Sakura hampir mati terbunuh oleh vampire. atas permintaan Naruto, Sakura pun diadopsi oleh Kakashi.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di perbatasan asrama Dark Class. Akan tetapi ia tak melihat siapapun. Setelah berdiri beberapa lama akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok. "Lelah juga berdiri terus," guman Sakura

* * *

Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana Jeans hitam, ia mencari-cari kemejanya yang menghilang entah kemana. Tak jauh dari Naruto yang sibuk terdapat beberapa pemuda tampan yang sedang bersantai, sekedar bercanda dan bergurau. Memang siswa Dark Class terkenal akan ketampanannya dan kecantikannya sehingga sering terjadi kasus penyusupan siswa-siswi yang hanya ingin melihat atau hanya sekedar memotret mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa kau lihat kemeja hitamku?" sahut Naruto.

"Mungkin di pakai Sai!" Shikamaru ikut menyahut.

"Hei, aku ini seorang model berbakat. Tak mungkin mengambil kemeja orang lain," kata Sai.

"Percaya kalau kau model berbakat…" sindir Shikamaru.

"Huh! Aku pergi dulu, sudah waktunya pemotretan," Sai pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"Seharusnya Sai sedikit lebih sopan, mengingat dia paling muda di antara kita," kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Aku pergi dulu," Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ternyata ia telah menemukan kemejanya di lemari Sai.

"Sepertinya Sai memang mengambil kemeja Naruto…" kata Kiba.

"Yah, dia memang model yang berbakat tapi tak bermodal…" lanjut Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, rumah yang sejak empat tahun yang lalu ia singgahi. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke merupakan vampire hunter, nasip malang menimpa mereka saat selesai membasmi Level jounin vampire, salah satu vampire pureblood marah karena vampire yang di basmi oleh orang tua Sasuke adalah vampire yang di cintai sang vampire pureblood. Vampire pureblood itu membunuh orang tua Sasuke dan entah kenapa semenjak saat itu saudara kembar Sasuke, yaitu Itachi menjadi pelayan setia vampire itu.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke membenci para vampire, namun ia menjadi sangat syok saat mengetaui dirinya telah menjadi seorang vampire karena vampire pureblood yang membunuh orang tua Sasuke juga menghisap darahnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci, kemudian ia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Saat akan membuka pintu ia teringat akan Sakura, setelah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya selama beberapa saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan berbaring melapas rasa lelah. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas.

"Sakura…" guman Sasuke. Ia pun bangkit dan tampak berpikir.

* * *

Sebuah taman berdiri dengan megahnya. Air mancur super besar yang sangatlah indah dan juga hamparan padang bunga warna-warni terbentang luas. Tapi entah mengapa hanya ada satu orang yang berada di taman itu. Seorang pemuda yang bisa di katakan sangatlah tanpan, tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih, dan juga memiliki senyuman maut siap untuk 'membunuh' para gadis. Inilah dia, Sai sang model muda berbakat.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini… seharusnya aku mencari hiburan yang menarik… Eh? Naruto? Tadi dia tampak lebih rapi dari biasanya… apa dia akan kencan dengan seorang gadis ya? Hehe… akhirnya aku memiliki hiburan," Sai berbicara sendiri.

Angin bertiup agak kencang. Dinginya sore hari membuat sorang gadis sedikit menggigil, Ia terlihat jenuh menunggu.

"Sakura…" terdengar suara yang sangat di kenal

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura berdiri.

"Sudah lama ya? Maaf menunggu lama…"

"Tidak masalah, jadi ada apa?"

"Oh… apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak masalah, inikan malam minggu," jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut…" Seseorang muncul dari pintu gerbang, Sakura dan Naruto menoleh, Mereka terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang.

* * *

_**TBC**_

Selesai juga Chapter pertama. Maaf jika tak seperti yang di harapkan, maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, maaf jika terlalu pendek, maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, maaf jika sulit di mengerti.


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf jika tak bekenan…

Warning : AU, OCC dan jelek…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Vampire Class**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Oh… apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak masalah, inikan malam minggu," jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut…" Seseorang muncul dari pintu gerbang, Sakura dan Naruto menoleh, Mereka terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang.

* * *

"Sasuke…?" kata Sakura.

"Hai…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Tidak keberatan kan jika aku ikut kalian?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu tidak…" jawab Naruto.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin ke taman kota saja… lebih hemat waktu dan irit." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah…" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Ia hanya terdiam dalam perjalanan ke taman kota yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 2 kilomater, sementara Sakura dan Naruto terus berbicara akan berbagai hal yang membuat telinga panas. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lebih biasanya, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir. 'Darah', hanya kata itu yang terbayang di kepala Sasuke saat ini. Sifat vampirenya yang mulai muncul.

Taman kota, tempat dimana banyak sekali manusia dan juga tidak memungkinkan jika salah satu atau lebih dari mereka adalah vampire. Taman kota merupakan tempat yang indah, walau hari sudah petang namun masih banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Lampu memancarkan cahaya dimana-mana, menerangi segala macam benda yang ada di situ. Bunga warna-warni tersebar di segalap enjuru taman, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi nan rimbun tidak lupa melengkapinya dan juga terdapat air mancur yang super besar berada di jantung taman.

Sasuke merasa lelah berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mencari bangku tempat duduk yang nyaman. Ia lelah jika harus berjalan lagi, ia lelah jika harus mengikuti rekan jalan-jalannya lebih dari ini. Sebuah bangku terlihat di bawah pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi, bangku kosong bercatkan warna biru tua yang sangatlah mencolok karena di atasnya terdapat tiang lampu yang menggantungkan lampu pijar bercahaya terang. Sasuke sekali melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bercanda tawa kemudian ia berjalan menjauh untuk menuju bangku duduk taman itu.

Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka mempunyai kemiripan yang mungkin bisa terlihat jika di perhatikan dengan seksama. Senyuman mereka, warna mata mereka juga sangat familiar, biru dan hijau, sama-sama warna cerah yang memancarkan hawa sejuk untuk setiap orang yang memandangnya. Kemudian sifat mereka yang kadang urak-urakan dan juga kadang pemdiam. Bagai kakak beradik yang kompak.

Sasuke kini telah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Pandangannya mengawasi dua sosok manusia dan vampire yang masih mengobrol sambil berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, sejenak memikirkan mengapa ia sampai ikut jalan-jalan yang tak berguna ini? Huh, setidaknya ia bisa mengawasi adik perempuan angkatnya saat bermain, batinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura dan Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, membuat pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu sedikit kaget. Ia meyerngitkat matanya, "Mengapa mereka kemari?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Panik, itulah perasaan Sasuke saat ini, ia tak bisa berada di dekat Sakura saat ia merasa sangat tak tahan akan darah. Walau pun banyak manusia yang berada di taman, tapi ia tidak beminat akan darah mereka. Kepalanya merasa pening dan segala rasa sakit bercampur di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hai Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Kau baik-baik saja, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Berisik." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Yeah… terserah." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari tempta duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih saja termenung akan kelakuan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan gontai, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengalami semacam rasa luka robek dimana-mana. Tubuhnya lemas seperti tak makan selama beberap hari. Pandangannya kabur kemudian ia merasa akan meninggalkan alam sadarnya. Dan hal itu pun terjadi, Sasuke pingsan si jalanan.

Sasuke tengah terbaring di ranjang serba putih, ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan agar bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Setelah merasa cukup kemudian ia berpikir dimana ia berada? Sasuke menangkap bayangan bebrapa benda yang di kenalnya. Lalu menyimpulkan bahwa ia berada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang laki-laki setengah baya di depan jendela.

"Yeah…" jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Ku rasa kau harus meminum ini Sasuke…" laki-laki setengah baya itu mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah tablet berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Minumlah… kau tak bisa hidup lagi tanpa itu, jika kau tetap bersikeras kau akan segera berubah menjadi level jounin vampire…" jawab laki-laki setengah baya itu.

"Kakashi…" guman Sasuke yang masih saja menatap tablet itu, ia sedikit mencermati tablet itu.

"Ini…" Kakashi, nama laki-laki setengah baya itu memberikan segelas air putih.

PRANGG…

Sasuke menempis gelas yang di berikan Kakashi. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Tablet itu merupakan tablet darah, biasanya para vampire mengkomsumsi tablet itu agar tidak memburu manusia. "Aku tidak bisa meminumnya…" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau memburu manusia? Jika begitu aku terpaksa mengakhiri hidupmu," kata Kakashi dengan nada iba. "Mulai sekarang terserah akan seperi apa jalan hidupmu… asal jangan kau korbankan orang-orang." Lanjutnya. Kakashi membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kenapa? Kanapa? Hanya itu yang berada di pikiran Sasuke, kenapa semua kejadian yang tidak ia harapkan menghampirinya. Kenapa ia tidak mati saja pada saat kejadian itu? Tetapi ia bertekat akan membunuh vampire yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya kemudian meminum darahnya, karena satu-satu jalan agar ia bisa menjadi manusia lagi adalah dengan cara meminum darah dari vampire yang telah meminum darahnya.

* * *

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu ia keluar menuju balkon asramanya. Melihat beribu bintang yang bertebaran di langit, menghirup segar dan dingin udara malam hari, merasakan hembusan angin yang berhembus perlahan, mendengarkan alunan lagu yang tercipta dari hembusan angin yang meraih dedaunan.

"Sasuke… kau kemana saja?" gadis berambut pink menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura…?" guman Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Sasuke terdiam tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Mengangkat tanganya perlahan kemudian mendekatkan tubuh Sakura pada dirinya. Memeluknya perlahan. "Sasuke…?" kata Sakura.

Namun Sasuke tak mendengarkanya. Ia memegang kepala Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Mengeluarkan taring ala vampire, menggigit leher Sakura. Secara perlahan meminum darah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Sasuke. Ia sangat terkejut begitu mengetaui bahwa Sasuke adala seorang vampire, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke dengan cara mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sakura memgangi lehernya yang berlumuran darah, sekejap segala ketakutan dan pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya.

**Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke adalah seorang vampire?**

**Kenapa Sasuke meminum darahnya?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini?  
**

**Bagaimana jika para penghuni asrama Dark Class mencium bau darahnya?**

* * *

Sebuah ruangan penuh dengan rak-rak buku adalah tempat favorit Naruto, ia sangat sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan Dark Class karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan asrama Light Class. Sehingga ia bisa menngawasi rutinitas keseharian siswa dan siswi kedua kelas tersebut.

Naruto mencium bau darah, secara perlahan ia berpikir dari mana asal bau darah itu. "Asrama Light Class," guman Naruto. Ia segara berlari keluar dari ruangan yang damai nan tenang, yaitu perpustakaan menuju asrama Light Class.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, mereka hanya saling menatap namun tak bersuara. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi meraih dedaunan, binatang malam bernyanyi dengan melodi yang tak jelas dan terkesan acak-acakan, hanya itu suara yang ada di balkon asrama Light Class. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terkesan buru-buru, langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, saru per satu suara langkah kaki terdengar sedang menaiki tangga.

"Saku—ra," kata seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari tangga. Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh ka arah sumber suara.

"Naruto-kun…?" guman Sakura.

Naruto terkejut melihat darah yang bercucuran di leher Sakura, kemudian ia tambah terkejut melihat darah berlumuran di wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke menghisap darah Sakura…" batin Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggulung lengan bajunya, entah apa terjadi ia memperlihatkan cakarnya yang muncul secara perlahan, cakar tajam yang mungkin mampu menebas tubuh manusia hanya dalam satu ayunan. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke, perlahan, langkah demi langkah dan bersiap menghadiahkan cakarnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata, ia berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik mati.

"Hentikan! Jangan serang Sasuke!" Sakura menghalangi Naruto.

"Sakura…" kata Naruto lirih.

"Jangan serang Sasuke… karena…" kata-kata Sakura tak berlanjut, Sakura jatuh pingsan. Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang terkulai lemah. Naruto mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya perlahan, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terpaku dari tadi.

"Jika kau bertindak lebih dari ini… aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu…" kata Naruto sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sepasang mata mengawasi kejadian itu. Ya, Kakashi Hatake, ia mendekati Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya, "Sasuke… kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke terlalu lelah—bukan ia terlalu pening untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayah angkatnya itu. Perlahan Sasuke menghela nafas, keadaan tubuhnya sedikit membaik saat meminum darah Sakura, tapi ia sangatlah menyesal. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, ia merasa hilang kendali akan tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

"Huh… sepertinya masa-masa beratmu akan di mulai setelah ini…" kata Kakashi. Kemudian ia menghampiri dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang lumayan berat bagi pria setengah baya itu.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Terimaksih untuk semua… Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : AU, OOC, dan sebagainya…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Vampire Class**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berlari dan terus berlari, berharap bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Matahari telah lama kembali ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya, kegelelapan menyelimuti segala penjuru rumah Sasuke, hanya sedikit cahaya samar-samar yang masuk melalui jendela. Cahaya itu memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan, pemandangan dimana di lihatkannya dua tubuh berlumuran darah tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan Sasuke untuk berlari gagal, tiada jalan untuk keluar dari rumah. Rumah dimana ia tumbuh, mengenal dunia, merasakan asam manis hidup, dan juga hal lain untuk membentuk suatu rangkaian kehidupan.

"Mau kemana?" suara seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Ayah… Ibu…" kata Sasuke lirih. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke belakang melewati wanita yang sedang menghampiri dirinya. Sasuke melihat pilu ke arah jasad kedua orangtuanya.

"Ikutlah denganku?" ajak wanita itu, bukan—seorang vampire mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak—kau telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku!" teriak Sasuke yang ketakutan.

"Karena ayah dan ibumu telah membunuh orang yang berharga bagiku…" jawab vampire itu dengan lirih. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata vampire itu. Senyuman tipis terlihat samar dari vampire wanita yang terus mendekati Sasuke.

Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuh Sasuke, tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak dan hanya terdiam pasrah saat vempire wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Siapa namamu…?" tanya vampire wanita itu.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka… salah seorang vampire pureblood…" kata vampire wanita yang mengaku bernama Ino Yamanaka itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah—leher Sasuke secara perlahan, membuka mulutnya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan melemaskan gigi yang sesaat kemudian muculah dua taring. Di tancapkannya taring-taring itu pada leher Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke semakin kabur, gelapnya malam menambah ia tak mampu melihat. Tubuhnya lemas serasa tak memiliki nyawa, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata hitam Uchiha kecil itu. Samar-samar terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan anak kecil berambut hitam panjang yang mirip dengan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan dimana Sasuke berada. Anak kecil itu berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesedihan yang luar biasa, sesaat kemudian anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke yang bangun secara tiba-tiba. Di lihatnya segala penjuru ruangan yang ia tempati. "Hanya mimpi… kenapa kau pergi bersamanya… Itachi?" guman Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun… Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah meja kerja dengan tumpukan berbagai macam berkas-berkas kerja.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke ringan. Kepalanya terasa pening, sedikit demi sedikit berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di ruangan Kakashi. "Aku menggigit Sakura dan meminum darahnya…" batin Sasuke.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya… dimana Sakura?"

"Tadi malam ia sudah di obati dan sekarang bertugas seperti biasa!" jawab Kakashi yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya. Sasuke terdiam tak bertanya lagi.

"Kau harus sadar bahwa dirimu yang merupakan human vampire tak bisa terus seperti ini, human vampire lama kelamaan tidak akan mampu mengendalikan diri dengan darah… jangan sampai kau menjadi level jounin vampire," jelas Kakashi untuk menasihati Sasuke, "Kau bukan vampire pureblood yang merupakan keturunan darah murni vampire yang mampu mengendalikan diri…" lanjutnya. Kali ini Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi, matanya terbuka lebar seolah tak percaya apa yang barusan di katakan ayah angkatnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi vampire?! Aku juga tak ingin! Aku menbenci mereka melebihi diriku yang lemah ini!" teriak Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kasar menuju pintu, membukanya dan keluar menjauhi Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau akan makian sang anak tercinta. Menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu berdiri, menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya—ruang kepala sekolah. "Kapan dia akan mengerti… jika terus begini ajal akan menjemputnya…" Kakashi memandang langit yang hari ini cerah tak ternoda oleh mendung, bahkan awan putih pun tak ada. "Tapi kematian tetaplah akan menjemputnya…" lanjutnya.

* * *

Pagi yang carah. Banyak sekali burung-burung terbang berkejar-kejaran, tidak hanya burung saja yang berkejar-kejaran, tapi Sakura juga kejar-kejaran—mengejar beberapa siswi Light Class yang hendak melihat siswa Dark Class. Wajar saja pada jam ini siswa Dark Class akan meninggalkan asrama untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Hei kalian! Jaga jarak!" teriak Sakura, namun sepertinya tak berhasil membuat para siswi Light Class menyingkir malah mereka semakin berteriak histeris saat melihat siswa Dark Class yang lewat.

"Hai ladies… kalian masih cantik ya!" kata Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Spontan para siswi Light Class berteriak semakin histeris. Sakura hanya bisa menutup telinga dan mengutuk Sai jika telinganya sampai tuli.

Beberapa wajah laki-laki dan perempuan nan rupawan melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi Light Class, semua berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Sewajarnya karena para siswa Dark Class mempunyai rupa yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Seperti inilah keseharian Sakura, mengawasi dan mengejar-ngejar anak manusia, kadang ia juga di temani Sasuke jika Sasuke berkenan.

"Melelahkan…" guman Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini, karena ia masih trauma akan peristiwa semalam. "Kapan aku bisa membunuh semua vampire yang ada di dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke pada bayangannya sendiri yang berada di cermin. Mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang basah, menatap dirinya kembali di cermin, menghela nafas perlahan dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. "Aku benci kamar mandi…" gumannya sendari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Detak jantung Sasuke terpacu lebih cepat, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sakit, perih dan nyeri, seakan berjuta-juta pedang menusuk tubuhnya. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menompang berat tubuhnya, Sasuke terkulai lemas di depan kamar mandi.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen, langkah kaki yang terkesan tergesa-gesa. Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan menelusuri lorong gedung Konoha Gakuen, dengan cepat segera capai tujuan adalah harapannya. Langkah kakinya berhenti, menghela nafas dan memutar knop pintu yang ada di depannya—tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah…" sapa Sakura, seorang pria setengah baya menoleh dan berjalan meninggalkan jendela saat ia berada.

"Kurasa kau ingin bicara sesuatu…" sahut pria itu, Kakashi Hatake yang merupakan ayah angkat Sakura.

"Hm…" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kemari… duduklah!" pinta Kakashi sendari duduk di sofa di mana Sasuke tertidur tadi. Sakura pun menurut kemudian ia duduk dengan nyaman.

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke…" tanya Kakashi, Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Bicaralah…" lanjutnya.

"Saat aku melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya… aku sangat iba terhadapnya bila mengetaui bahwa keluarga Sasuke di bunuh oleh vampire, tapi saat tau kenapa Sasuke adalah vampire aku semakin ingin tau mengapa dia tak bisa mengendalikan diri… padahal Naruto-kun bisa…" jelas Sakura. Menundukan kepala takut menatap mata sang ayah.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, berdiri untuk mengambil dua cangkir kemudian menuju sudut ruangan. Meletakan dua buah cangkir pada sebuah meja kayu tua yang mungkin usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Di meja itu terdapat sebuah teko teh yang masih panas dan juga gula yang di masukan ke dalam sebuah benda semacam cangkir kaca bening. Dengan sendok teh Kakashi mengambil gula. Dua sendok untuk masing-masing cangkir. Ketika semua cangkir telah berisi gula, ia menuangkan teh dari teko.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika membicarakannya sambil menyeduh secangkir teh…" kata Kakashi sendari memberikan secangkir teh pada Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku…" lanjutnya. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Ada empat tingkatan golongan vampire, pertama yaitu vampire pureblood, jumlah mereka hanya sedikit. Mereka adalah keturunan murni darah vampire, memiliki kedudukan yang paling tinggi di antara para vampire… mereka juga mampu mengendalikan diri dengan sempurna, lalu yang kedua adalah level genin vampire. Meraka hanya di bawah tingkatan vampire pureblood—singkatnya mereka terlahir dari perkawinan silang vampire dan manusia," Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak."Yang ketiga adalah level chuunin vampire, mereka manusia yang menjadi vampire karena tergigit oleh vampire—Sasuke sekarang adalah level chuunin vampire, dan yang terakhir adalah level jounin vampire… mereka adalah para chuunin vampire yang sudah tak mampu mengendalikan diri—mereka berbahaya jadi dan harus di basmi… ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi yang telah menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengerti…" Sakura menyeruput tehnya. "Apa aku juga akan menjadi vampire…?" tanya Sakura sendari meletakan cangkir teh di meja.

"Kurasa tidak… bukannya Naruto telah memberikan cairan antivampire… cairan itu hanya tersisa beberapa botol di dunia ini…" sahut Kakashi.

"Ya… tapi kenapa Sasuke tak meminun cairan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena hanya pureblood saja yang mengetaui dimana cairan itu berada… dan juga…" Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya untuk menyeruput tehnya.

"Dan juga apa?" sela Sakura.

"Cairan yang disebut secret blood itu hanya dapat di buat dengan getah jantung vampire pureblood," kata Kakashi yang tersenyum sambil memandang Sakura.

UHUK

Sakura tersedak mendengar bahwa 'Cairan secret blood terbuat dari getah jantung vampire pureblood'. "Kau serius?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm… tentu," Kakashi tersenyum. Tapi tak terlihat karena sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, serasa mau muntah. Kenapa ia tak bertanya pada Naruto semalam, terbuat dari apa cairan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku err—saya permisi dulu ayah," kata Sakura, berdiri dan membungkukan badan. Berjalan menuju pintu membuka, keluar, dan menutupnya perlahan.

* * *

Sasuke tersandar lemah pada tembok di depan kamar, pandangannya kosong. Rambut masih basah dan juga kancing kemeja yang belum di kancingkan, terdengar suara cikauan burung pagi hari dari arah luar, angin semilir membuat tirai ruangan dimana Sasuke berada menari dengan lembut. Tiada yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk menikmati sajian

KREK…

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Seorang gadis berambut pink muncul—terlihat di pintu, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja terdiam tak berdaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Mengambil posisi jongkok agar bisa memastikan keadaan Sasuke. Tiada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, mengangkat tangan perlahan untuk memegang pipi Sasuke, namun tiada jawaban lagi. Sakura menghela nafas, di lihatnya sekeliling ruangan itu. Ia menemukan beberapa butir tablet aneh yang berserakan di samping Sasuke. Di ambilnya sebutir tablet itu, "Tablet darah…" guman Sakura. Terdiam sejenak, segala kekawatiran berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura melonggarkan dasi dan juga kerah kemeja sekolahnya, ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke tak mampu meminum tablet itu. "Sasuke… jika kau menginginkan darah dan tak mampu meminum tablet itu…" Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Aku rela memberikan darahku untukmu…" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke terkejut akan pernyataan Sakura, ia melihat dalam-dalam mata hijau Sakura. Seolah tak percaya dengan hal yang baru ia dengar dari saudara angkatnya itu. Menundukan kepala untuk berpikir, ia ingin bertahan hidup dan membunuh semua vampire tapi ia tak ingin melukai Sakura. Mengangkat kepalanya kembali, mendekatkan leher Sakura, mengisihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi leher. Memperlihatkam taringnya, "Maafkan aku… Sakura," katanya sebelum menghisap darah Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, sesaat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dari leher Sakura, menatap lekat-lekat Sakura. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa sangat bersalah akan semua hal ini. Walau bagaimana pun mereka tumbuh besar bersama-sama, Sakura merupakan sosok penganti Itachi yang telah lama pergi.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Maaf jika tak seperti yang di harapkan, maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, maaf jika terlalu pendek, maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, maaf jika sulit di mengerti. Saya masih seorang pemula...

Terimaksih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview :  
Kakkoi-chan, Myuuga Arai, NikuCross dVaizard, Kawaii-haruna, KusH1naHeRoine, P. Revenclaw, Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen, , Solaritica Chika, HarurunGAARA, Dilia shiraishi, Hiryuka nishimori.

Nama kalian susah-susah untuk di ketik… -di keroyok-

Hehe. Review?

.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : AU, OOC, Geje.. dan sebagainya…

Enjoy!

**Vampire Class**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

MASIH di dalam kamar mandi yang berubin putih bersih—hanya sedikit noda kerak terlihat—Sasuke dan Sakura saling berdekatan. Detak jantung yang terasa berdetak begitu cepat, nafas tak teratur dan pikiran melayang entah kemana, itulah yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang berambisi memusnahkan seluruh _vampire_ yang ada hanya dapat terdiam saat ia melakukan hal yang sangat ia benci… meminum darah manusia.

"Menjadi _vampire_ bukanlah hal yang buruk, Sasuke?" kata Sakura. "Seperti apapun dirimu, kami akan terus menyayangimu." Lanjutnya. Tiada tanggapan yang berarti dari Sasuke.

Tak dapat dipercaya bahwa Sasuke terus dan terus memposisikan taringnya di leher Sakura, mililiter demi mililiter darah terhisap oleh Sasuke. Sakura hanya melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

_Tanpa senyumanmu darahku tak akan mengalir._

_Dengan darahku kau akan bersamaku._

_Terus dan terus bersamaku._

_Panggil namaku dan simpan aku dari kegelapan._

_Jika suatu saat aku pergi ke dalam kegelapan, kau akan terus bersamaku._

_Selamanya…_

**~….~**

Di malam bersalju duabelas tahun yang lalu. Sakura berlari secepat mungkin, ia di kejar oleh seorang _level jounin vampire_. Sakura tersandung tumpukan salju yang tebal dan saat itu vampire buas yang mengejarkan telah mendapatkan tubuh kecil Sakura. _Vampire_ itu telah bersiap untuk menghisap darah Sakura. Namun… "Crashhh…" _vampire_ itu jatuh tersungkur di tumpukan salju putih, darah merah sedikit kehitaman menetes dari tubuhnya sehingga membuat warna salju di sekitarnya yang putih bersih kini didominasi warna merah itu.

Seorang pemuda berdiri menatap Sakura, ia memberikan sedikit senyumannya kepada Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja..?" tanyanya kepada Sakura, yang di tanya hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ayo ikut aku…" ajaknya. Sakura yang menatapnya dari tadi hanya termenung, ia mulai menangis.

"Aku menitipkannya padamu Kakashi-san," kata Naruto. "jaga dia baik-baik." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi. "Dia gadis kecil yang manis."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi…" Naruto perlahan menjauh. Kemudian ia menoleh, di lihatnya gadis kecil bermata hijau emerland, gadis kecil itu masih meneteskan air mata. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura…" kata-kata terakhir Naruto membuat sedikit isakan Sakura berkurang. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun…" katanya. Naruto tak menoleh, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, mari kita pulang Sakura-chan!" ajak Kakashi di susul dengan anggukan kecil Sakura. Mereka berjalan di jalanan yang bersalju, bertolak dengan arah pergi Naruto. Tangan mungil Sakura di genggam erat Kakashi, sesekali Sakura menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto benar-benar tidak terlihat.

Ketika Kakashi dan Sakura berhenti, Sakura melihat sebuah bangunan sederhana. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk meyakinkan jawaban hatinya maka ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Benar… ini adalah tempat tinggal Sakura-chan mulai sekarang," kata Kakashi, "lalu mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku ayah." Sakura yang saat ini masih berusia lima tahun hanya dapat mengangguk kecil sedikit mengerti. "Ayo kita masuk!"

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah tahun ke lima Sakura tinggal bersama Kakashi. Berbaring berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Namun, bayangan kejadian dimana dia hampir saja mati karena vampire kembali muncul dari dasar pikiran.

"Itachi!" seru Sasuke kecil yang berlari dengan melentangkan tangannya, berputar-putar seperti pesawat terbang.

"Ya, Sasuke?" jawab Itachi yang duduk dibawah pohon.

"Jika sudah besar nanti kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke, kini ia telah berhenti berlari dan menghampiri Itachi—duduk disampingnya— kemudian berbaring memandang langit biru bersih, hampir tak ada awan putih.

"Aku ingin menjadi _vampire hunter_ seperti ayah dan ibu, membuktikan pada dunia bahwa aku bisa…" kata Itachi tak melihat Sasuke, "Apa kau bisa jadi lebih hebat dariku?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu aku bisa!" sahut Sasuke cepat, "Aku akan membasmi seluruh _level jounin vampire_, bukan cuma itu! Aku juga akan menghabisi _vampire _sampai ke _vampire_ _pureblood_! Lalu—lalu aku akan mengalahkanmu!" dengan girang Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin terlalu berat untuk anak usia sepeluh tahun. Tapi, klan Uchiha adalah klan jenius.

"Kau jangan bermimpi bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Itachi.

"Pasti bisa!" sahut Sasuke, ia bangkit dan menatap tajam Itachi. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah manis Itachi, "Kalau begitu kejar aku!" teriak Itachi sembari bangkit dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Merasa telah ditipu, Sasuke pun mengejar Itachi yang sudah lumayan jauh meninggalkan lapangan dan sekarang ia berada di jalanan—untuk kambali kerumah tentunya— yang sepi.

Saat Itachi sampai didepan rumahnya, Sasuke belum juga bisa menyusulnya. Merasa telah memperoleh sebuah kemenangan baru Itachi pun senyam-senyum sendiri dan tidak memerhatikan pagar rumah yang tinggi didepannya, "Duk!" kepala Itachi terbentur pagar rumahnya sendiri. "Sial…" umpat Itachi dalam hati, tak berselang lama Sasuke sudah sampai di belakang Itachi, dengan nafas terengah-engah Sasuke berhenti.

"Kau kalah Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil meringis kesakitan memengangi jidatnya yang terbentur pagar.

"Huh…" jawab Sasuke yang jengkel.

_Tanpa suaramu jantungku tak akan berdetak._

_Dengan detak jantungku kau akan menjagaku._

_Terus dan terus menjagaku._

_Raih tanganku dan dekap aku dalam pelukanmu_

_Jika suatu saat aku lepas dari pelukanmu, kau harus mengikatku._

_Selalu…_

Ketika jam menunjukkan jam sepuluh lewat duapuluh menit, jam dimana seharusnya anak-anak telah terlelap. Tetapi, tidak bagi Uchiha kecil bersaudara. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu untuk menunggu pulangnya kedua orangtua mereka. Masa kecil merupakan waktu dimana tubuh terlalu berlebihan energi.

"Kami pulang, Ita-kun? Sasu-chan?"

"Ibu!" teriak Uchiha kecil bersaudara. Mereka langsung berlari memeluk sang ibu yang baru saja pulang dari tugasnya sebagai _vampire hunter_. "Hati-hati, nanti ibu bisa jatuh," kata Mikoto—ibu dari Uchiha kecil bersaudara—sambil mengelus kepala kedua buah hatinya.

"Hei-hei… jangan hanya ibu saja yang di sambut pulang." Kata ayah dari para Uchiha kecil.

"Ayah juga ingin kami peluk?" tanya Itachi.

"Haha—tidak, aku istirahat du…" kata-kata Fugaku Uchiha terputus saat mencium aroma yang tak asing lagu, ya aroma dari _vampire_, dari aromanya dapat dipastikan _vampire_ ini sangat kuat. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Mikoto awas!" seru Fugaku.

Sesuatu mendekat dengan kecepatan kilat, dengan kilat pula menyerang Mikoto. Sesigap mungkin Mikoto mendorong Sasuke dan Itachi menjauh…

"Aku takut…"

"Sangat takut…"

"Dimana aku akan merasa aman..?"

Sasuke berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari dan terus berlari, berharap bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi, ia terpojok dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Matahari telah lama kembali ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya, kegelelapan menyelimuti segala penjuru rumah Sasuke, hanya sedikit cahaya samar-samar yang masuk melalui jendela. Cahaya itu memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan, pemandangan dimana di lihatkannya dua tubuh berlumuran darah tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan Sasuke untuk berlari gagal, tiada jalan untuk keluar dari rumahnya itu. Rumah dimana ia tumbuh, mengenal dunia, merasakan asam manis hidup, dan juga hal lain untuk membentuk suatu rangkaian kehidupan bersama Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Mau kemana?" suara seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Ayah… Ibu…" kata Sasuke lirih. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke belakang melewati wanita yang sedang menghampiri dirinya. Sasuke melihat pilu ke arah jasad kedua orangtuanya.

"Ikutlah denganku?" ajak wanita itu, bukan—seorang _vampire_ mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak—kau telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku!" teriak Sasuke yang ketakutan.

"Karena ayah dan ibumu telah membunuh orang yang berharga bagiku…" jawab _vampire _itu dengan lirih. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata _vampire _itu. Senyuman tipis terlihat samar dari _vampire_ wanita yang terus mendekati Sasuke.

Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuh Sasuke, tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak dan hanya terdiam pasrah saat _vampire_ wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Siapa namamu…?" tanya _vampire_ wanita itu.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka… salah seorang _vampire pureblood_…" kata _vampire_ wanita yang mengaku bernama Ino Yamanaka itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah—leher Sasuke secara perlahan, membuka mulutnya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan melemaskan gigi yang sesaat kemudian munculah dua taring. Di tancapkannya taring-taring itu pada leher Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama Ino melepaskan gigitannya, Sasuke langsung jatuh tergeletak. Dilihatnya sekilas tubuh mungil Sasuke dan berpaling mencari sesosok anak manusia yang lain diseberang. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah cantik Ino, perlahan namun pasti ia menghampiri anak itu. Menunduk agar sejajar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino kepada Itachi—saudara Sasuke— yang sejak tadi hanya diam terpaku, jauh dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha… Itachi…" jawab Itachi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Ikutlah denganku…" ajak Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menjanjikan keabadian untukmu..."

"Keabadian?"

"Ya, kau tak akan pernah mati, kau akan abadi bersamaku... selamanya," Ino meyakinkan Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, hanya kau saja.."

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu," Ino memegang pundak Itachi.

Keabadian merupakan hal yang mustahil diperoleh manusia, tapi apakah vampire mampu membuat Itachi abadi? Walau masih bocah Itachi merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang jenius, setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Itachi mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu.."

Seringai kecil terlukis diwajah cantik Ino, "Ayo kita pergi.." katanya.

"Ya.."

Mata Sasuke semakin kabur, gelapnya malam menambah ia tak mampu melihat. Tubuhnya lemas serasa tak memiliki nyawa, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata hitam Uchiha kecil itu. Samar-samar terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan anak kecil berambut hitam panjang yang mirip dengan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan dimana Sasuke berada. Anak kecil itu berbalik memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesedihan yang luar biasa, mengumamkan beberapa kata,"Selamat tinggal… Sasuke," sesaat kemudian anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi… Itachi…"

"Hei, buka matamu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan terus hidup…"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sesuai keinginanmu…"

Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang diketahui keberadaannya. Kini ia sebatang kara dan tak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun, menyendiri hingga saat seorang pria muda tampan menghampirinya. Mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Selamat datang dirumah barumu Sasuke," kata Kakashi sambil membuka pintu, matanya menyempit saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk memegangi lutut dihadapanya, "Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Menunggu ayah pulang, aku takut tinggal sendiri!" sahut Sakura, ia berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Kau tak akan sendirian lagi, lihat! Ayah membawakan teman untukmu!" kata Kakashi sembari memegang bahu Sasuke, "Ayo.. perkanalkan dirimu!" lanjutnya.

Dengan sedikit gugup Sakura membungkukan badannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura."

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam," Kakashi menutup pintu, "sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang! Sakura, antarkan Sasuke ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamarmu!"

"Baik ayah… ayo Sasuke-kun!" ajak Sakura, Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

"Inilah awal dari sebuah kehidupan yang baru untuk kami. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura."

Darah mungkin telah terlalu banyak terhisap dari tubuh Sakura, nafasnya terlihat tak menentu. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa telinga Sasuke. Walau ia tak ingin menghisap darah Sakura tetap saja tak mampu membendung hawa nafsunya untuk terus dan terus meminumnya.

DEG

Detak jantung Sasuke kini juga tak menentu, ia merasakan tubuh Sakura menjadi dingin. Dengan segara ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah gadis berambut pink itu, "Pucat sekali.." katanya dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beras dengan tubuhnya, perlahan ia menelusuri setiap rasa yang ia dapatkan di tubuhnya dengan mata hitamnya. "Darah..." katanya. Sasuke mangangkat tangan perlahan, kali ini bukan darah segar. Akan tetapi darah yang berwarna sedikit kehitaman. Ya, darah level jounin vampire memang berwarna merah kehitaman. Tidak lain tidak bukan itulah darah Sasuke.

Sebuah pisau kecil membuat luka yang dalam ditubuh Sasuke, walau hanya pisau kecil tetapi pisau itu menusuk bagian vital di perutnya. Darah terus mengalir.

"Kita akan terus bersama kan… Sasuke?" bisik Sakura. Sasuke tak mampu menjawab, dilihatnya mata hijau Sakura yang perlahan meneteskan air mata, "Ya…" jawabnya.

Satu tetes

.

Dua tetes

.

Tiga tetes

.

Suara tetesan air westefel terus terdengar, tak ada suara lain. Sudah limabelas menit sejak suara manusia yang terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dan inilah akhir dari sebuah kehidupan baru kami itu, Sasuke dan Sakura."

Dua tubuh tergelatak, tiada detak jantung yang terasa. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dipastikan tewas karena kehabisan darah.

**~THE END~**

* * *

...karena suatu hal maka cerita ini saya nyatakan 'complete', yah sangat memaksakan untuk selesai.

Thanks to :

**Chika Nagato SeRaRa**

**Dani Shijou**

**Deeandra Hihara**

**Dilia Shiraishi **

**Emi-chan,**

**Faika Araifa**

**Foxlady mage ludlumyctsm **

**Hatake-Rie**

**Hiryuka Nishimori**

**Inuzumaki Helen**

**Kakkoi-chan**

**Kawaii-Haruna**

**Kiraoni **

**Kosuke Maeda**

**MikidaCAT**

**Primrose Violett**,

**Myuuga Arai, **

**Niku is Cold BlackRed Vaizard,**

**Panik-kok-di-disko **

**Pinkblue Moonlight,**

**P. Revenclaw**

**, Sabaku no Panda-kun**

**Sasusaku Lovers **

**Uchiha Kanata 'ana-cHan**

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji**


End file.
